


Somebody Gets Him

by 1JettaPug



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Comfort, Depression, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "James... please tell me that's a smoke grenade.""Okay... But it's not, though." the Trickster giggled with a sinister, dark tone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Visits don't always include a game of (soft) darts...

"James," Wally said calmly after opening the door and taking one look at him. Wally felt his heart fall out of his chest and onto the floor. The other man looked to be in dire need. Wally moved towards his normal chair, and he swore to himself that he's never seen James in a worse state.

His fingers that tightly gripped one of his homemade grenade showed signs of nail-biting, the tips ragged and the cuticles red and irritated. He looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks, and he looked like he hadn't slept in that long either. His eyes were bloodshot and had heavy bags underneath of them. The pink hair-dye he used was fading, and that alone was more than enough for Wally to know that something was wrong. "James... please tell me that's a smoke grenade."

"Okay... But it's not, though." the Trickster giggled with a sinister, dark tone.

"Okay," Wally took in a deep breath and exhaled. He realized why the doctors called him now; he was the only one who could handle James when he got like this. "Here, let me take this for you. I'm just going to give this to the nurses, and they'll hold it for you."

"Oh thanks, pal." James smiled brightly, handing over the grenade. "Just don't pull the pin."

"I won't," Wally told him. He handed it over to the nurse, who immediately left the room with it, and settled back down in his chair. "Is that all your toys?"

"Yup!" James said, but he shook his head back and forth.

"Tricky," Wally arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you lying to me?"

"No!" He was nodding this time.

"Okay, stand up, James."

"No," he growled, abruptly switching back to his bad mood. He curled into himself on his bed, wrapping his blanket around himself. "I don't wanna!"

Wally sighed and scratched the back of his head. James was not going to be easy tonight. Wally would definitely have to make sure that he was patient with him tonight. There was no point in rushing the Trickster unless you wanted a pie-bomb in the face.

After several minutes of watching James shift around in his bed and growl at him, Wally knew he had to initiate the conversation.

“How have you been?” Wally gently probed him.

It took James a moment to realize that he'd spoken to him. "O- Oh, I've been... How have I been?" he seemed to ask himself. His eyes flicked over the sheets on his bed, like his answer would appear on them. "Um, no. No. NO! No...? No, no, no, I don't want to talk about that. Let's just focus on something else! How are you, Fl-"

"James," Wally gently cut him off. The door to the room was left cracked, and he didn't want anyone walking by to overhear him. "Ixnay on the Flash-ay, please."

"B- But..." James' eyes were darting around at a faster pace.

Wally moved closer and set on the edge of his bed. He laid a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. "Alright, now you can call me that." There was no way anyone could hear him call him the 'Flash' unless he shouted it.

James' muscles tensed up when Wally rested his hand on his shoulder, and he took in a sharp breath. The confused expression fled from James' face and twisted back into an angry one. He dropped his head into his hands and shook his head. “No, no, I don't want to anymore. I don't want to."

"Okay, you don't have to if you don't want to." Wally spoke softly. "Just tell... just tell me how you feel today."

"Tired, bored," James muttered into his arm. "I dunno... I feel numb..." His body suddenly shot up, and he had a deadly look in his eye. "It's the meds!"

"Your medication?" Wally gently asked as he studied James’ rage filled expression.

"Those quacks!" The Trickster screeched, dragging what was left of his nails down his arms. "They're pumping me full of useless ooze! They're brainwashing me!" he looked at Wally and flinched when he saw the concern covering his face. "I- I'm sorry..."

"James, it's okay." Wally gently put his hands on his arms and settled him back onto his bed. He glanced down at his hands and saw one of his fingers was bleeding. "Your finger split open. Do you need a band-aide, Tricks?"

"I don't want those quacks in here..."

"Do you want me to go get a band-aide for you?"

"Don't leave me, Flashy." James murmured softly. His eyes flicked up and caught Wally's eyes. James opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn't think of what to say. Slowly, he drew in on himself, crossing his arms over his chest. Wally moved closer to him, and James silently wrapped his arms around his waist, tightly.

Wally sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't visit for the last two weeks, J.J."

...

"I won't give you any excuses, like the world being at stake. Heck, I don't deserve to even be here next to you right now. I'm a horrible friend."

....

"How can you even put up with a guy like me, James?"

James rubbed his face into his side. "I'm the insane one... I don't even know how you can bring yourself to be pals with a guy like me."

Wally rubbed his back and shook his head. "James, you are not insane. You have a severe bipolar disorder, depression and an anxiety disorder. That's why we have to treat you here."

"I'm so tired of taking antipsychotic medications, Flashy..."

"They're meant to help you, you know?"

"I'm better off without them." he told him. "I only take them if I start feeling down."

"James, we've talked about this." Wally said gently. "That's not how it works."

"At least 'm not wearing the suit."

"And I'll give you a gold star for that."

James managed to crack a little smile. "Yay~" He nuzzled into Wally's side, seeming very, very relieved and comfortable in the situation at last. "Can you give me a hug?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Wally gently pulled James close. He ran his hand through James' soft pink and blond hair. "I'm here for you, Tricks."


End file.
